Surprises
by XXX-NaughtyFanFictionLover-XXX
Summary: Who does Kagome find Inuyasha rutting with in the forest? Wait, if it's not Kikyo, then who is it? And what does a certain sexy demon lord do when Kags ask him for some help? A must read. Rated M for safety; no viewers under the age of 17 please.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Who does Kagome find Inuyasha rutting with in the forest? Wait if it's not Kikyo, then who is it? And what does a certain sexy demon lord do when Kags ask him for some help? A must read. Rated M for safety; no viewers under the age of 17 please.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

**A/N: **This idea came to me within a dream, so I am going to try it out. My first FanFic by the way, so some reviews with constructive criticism would be most appreciative if need be. (^_~)

'_Thoughts_'

**Chapter 1:**

"Bye mom, Souta, grandpa! I'm on my way back to the feudal era, I'll tell everyone you said hi!"

Jumping through the well, blue and pink lights swirl around Kagome taking her back to the past. While she touches down, she throws her atrocious bag over the wooden wall and climbs up the vines to reach the top. '_I hate having to pull myself up with these vines, just a week ago one had broken and I slipped and fell right back to the bottom. I should ask someone to make me a ladder like the one at home_.' Picking up her bag she runs all the way to the village towards Kaede's hut.

Almost at the hut Kagome hears a loud smack and thud wondering to herself '_what has that monk done now?_', and right when she opens up the flap to the hut she sees Miroku with a big red handprint on the right side of his face twitching with a smile. '_That was worth the pain_' Miroku thought. Shippo hops on Miroku's stomach and simply asks, "when will you ever learn, sometimes I feel you are just as much as brain dead as Inuyasha with all the abuse you go through with your lecherous ways?" Sango and Kagome giggling at Shippo's comment while hugging each other.

"Hi everyone, I brought you guys some presents from home," Kagome says while dropping her bag and opening it up. She hands Shippo a bag filled with apple, strawberry, and watermelon lollipops. "Now Shippo, I do not want you to eat all the candy and receive a stomachache like you did before, ok?" "Ok," Shippo says while two sticks of lollipops sticking out of his mouth with a little drool on the side. While kissing Shippo on the cheek she hands Sango a long, skinny object wrapped in cloth. Sango opens up her present and the sight that reached her eyes was a katana with the kanji faith and courage imprinted on it. While putting the sword down, Sango hugs Kagome again whispering a 'thank you' in the process.

"I hope you didn't have to go through a lot of trouble to get this for me? I would have settled for some candy just as Shippo," Sango says.

"Non-sense Sango, I know you needed another sword since our last battle with an ogre demon with three shards sent by Naraku, when it broke into pieces while fighting. You will receive nothing but the best since I consider you as not only my best friend, but a big sister as well." Then she hands Miroku a few playboy magazines with a box of tissues. "Now Miroku once I give you these, you have to promise that you will not grope me and or Sango anymore as well as watch us bathe," Kagome told Miroku sternly. '_It's like talking to a rock_,' she thought as she watched Miroku flipping through the magazine with a lecherous grin on his face while replying to her with a 'mhmm.' Miroku decided to get up with his magazines and box of tissues while telling them he'll be back in 10 minutes. And with that being said he walked out of the hut. '_I didn't think he was going to go and have his "_fun_" that quickly, but then again that is Miroku I am talking about.' _Both Sango and Kagome think, while Shippo is being oblivious to everything except his sixth lollipop.

"Where is Inuyasha you guys, and has Kaede come back from her journey to the other village for some herbs?" Kagome asked while scooping up some stew Sango made into a bowl.

"Inuyasha went somewhere in the forest saying, "'He'll be back in a bit and do not come looking for him,'" and Kaede has not returned. You know come to think about it, Inuyasha has been in the forest for almost two hours now," Sango replied.

"Oh really that's odd. Well I am going to go look for him, no matter what he says and I'm sure he wouldn't want anything standing in his way with his precious Ramen I bought for him." Kagome says while exiting the hut.

* * *

'_I hope I do not come across Miroku while he's masturbating because that is one sight I do not wish to see,' _Kagome thought. On her walk towards the forest she sees Kikyo's soul stealers. _'So that is what Inuyasha is doing in the forest.'_ After a three minute walk Kikyo appears to be behind a large tree, but wait a minute where can Inuyasha be if he is not with Kikyo. When Kagome approaches Kikyo, Kikyo turns around with her index finger to her lips telling Kagome to be silent. As she became closer Kagome heard some moaning going on behind a bush in the clearing. '_Who could that be?' _Kagome thought, but as she looked at Kikyo to ask her, Kikyo was gone. '_Gee some help she was.' _Then she heard a louder moan and some grunts and pants and the best got to her, so she looked into the clearing and she could not believe of what she saw. _'Oh My God, THAT'S'_…

**A/N: ****I know this first chapter was kind of bad and believe me the next chapters will become better. I know some will hate me with the cliff hanger, but I just had to do it, it was calling me. Believe me when I say the next chapter will blow your mind with what you will find out, so stay tuned for chapter to of Surprises. (^_~)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**A/N: **If some of you do not like guy on guy intimacy, then please feel free to skip the part, I will put a warning that will say "FEEL FREE TO SKIP", if you choose to do so. You are not really missing anything if you do decide to skip. Another thing is that I believe they are not really doing anything sexually explicit because I really have not gone into details. Well enjoy.

**Chapter 2:**

_'Oh My God, THAT'S'_… _'KOUGA!' _Kagome could not believe what is before her eyes. She couldn't understand if she should become angry or mortified that Inuyasha was not having sex with a clay pot, but with Kouga. _'Now I understand why Kouga and Inuyasha are always fighting each other, but I never knew Kouga and Inuyasha was into guys let alone with one another. They do say opposites attract,'_ Right in the clearing of the woods, lying on the grass was no one other than a naked Inuyasha on top of a naked Kouga kissing his way down Kouga's body towards his stiff member. _'First the golem and now Kouga, well at least he is living flesh but still, who or shall I say what is next, Ramen. Can't put that past him, I mean he does love him some Ramen.' _Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she says to herself, _'I-I c-cannot take this anymore. I have to leave and clear my mind. This will be the last time Inuyasha plays with my emotions; Kouga is no better,' _Kagome thought while runningthrough the forest. Little did she know she was being watch by a mysterious figure with crimson red eyes.

**FEEL FREE TO SKIP**

* * *

Looking into Kouga's eyes, Inuyasha closes the distance between them and softly kisses Kouga's lips. Feeling how soft they are he kisses Kouga deeply relishing the feel of them. While giving open mouth kisses on his jaw towards his neck. Inuyasha starts licking it very slowly and loving the way he tastes while giving it a little nip here and there. Working his way towards his nipple he suckles it like a new born baby while giving it a nip with his fang, and then all of a sudden he hears a rustle near the edge of the clearing.

Hearing some leaves and bushes being moved around Inuyasha stops his ministrations with Kouga and looks exactly where Kagome had just left. _'Hmmm I thought I heard something, must have been a mouse or something,' _Inuyasha thought. "Hey cupcake is something wrong?" Kouga asks.

"No, I thought I heard something, but it wasn't anything, probably just a stupid little mouse," Inuyasha responds. With an evil gleam inInuyasha's eyes he asks, "Now where were we?" Inuyasha goes back to sucking and nipping on Kouga's nipple while going back down to his destination; loving the way Kouga moans and says his name.

* * *

Running as fast as she can, she does not realize where she is heading because of how shock she is from the little encounter she came upon to. While stopping and catching her breath Kagome looks around and did not know where she was, so she decided to keep just heading straight. 20 minutes later she came upon a glow, _'I wonder who camp that will be? Well I will not know till I find out. You know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat, but I just can't help but to take that risk.' _Approaching said camp Kagome sees a little girl with a side ponytail wearing an orange checkered kimono sitting by the fire alone. _'She looks very familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it.' _ "Hello why are you alone little girl?" Kagome asks. The little girl turns towards Kagome with a wide toothy grin replying, "I am waiting for my lord to come back pretty lady, and Jaken took Ah-Un somewhere saying, "'He does not need to watch a filthy ningen, such as you'" and disappeared into the woods. What is your name pretty lady, Rin name is Rin." Kagome thinks it is kawaii to hear Rin talk in third person.

"My name is Kagome, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kagome-neechan." Kagome did not want to leave Rin all alone, so she decided to stay until the little girl's lord returns. _'I am not ready to see Inuyasha's face anyway, and to think about it; Kouga is always grabbing my hands. EWWWW who knows what Kouga did with his hands to Inuyasha. If he ever touches my hands once more; I will slowly purify them. ' _While taking a seat next to Rin, Kagome decides to ask who her lord is. "Do you mind if I stay a little while just until your lord comes back?" Kagome asks.

"No not at all, Rin gets lonely sometimes." She says with a downcast face, but it immediately lit up when Kagome asked a question concerning her lord. "So Rin who is your lord and when do you think he will return?"

"Well he is Lord Sesshomaru of course, and he should be back very soon," Rin replies with adoration. Right when the name left her mouth, Kagome paled and at that very moment she felt a very powerful aura approaching fast. _'It's true then, curiosity does kill the cat, and I am going to be shredded with Sesshomaru's claws, Kami help me now. Out of all the camps; it just had to be his. Well at least I'll get to see a gorgeous face before I say my farewells.' _

Coming from the darkness none other than Sesshomaru approached his camp. As he sees Kagome he narrows his eyes at her. _'Why is Inuyasha's wench in my camp talking to my ward,' _he asks himself. Walking towards Kagome and Rin he asks, "Rin where is Jaken?"

"He left with Ah-Un Sesshomaru-Sama saying that '"He does not need to watch a filthy ningen, such as you'" and disappeared into the woods right after you left," she replies. _'Hmmm I am going to have to deal with him when he returns or when I find him no one talks to my ward in that way, but first I must deal with this wench.' _"Inuyasha's wench, why are you in my camp?" Sesshomaru asks. _'Why can't he just call me by my given name, well let's not anger him, I am not ready to die just yet until I get back at Inuyasha for playing me like a fool and plus I do not want to die a virgin. Better yet why not make a plan with Sesshomaru to get back at him.' _"You would not believe me if I told you Sesshomaru."

"I believe I did ask you a question and I would like the accurate answer, rather than you telling this Sesshomaru what I would or would not believe."

"Ok I warned you, you arrogant jerk, no need to get feisty." Before she can even take back what she says a certain demon lord has her pinned to a tree with his hand around her neck. Shutting her eyes tightly she prays to Kami to let her get out of this nightmare. _'Good now I can smell her fear.' _He smirks, "Now repeat that."

Feeling nothing but fear she tells him she is sorry and bares her throat to him. _'Arrogant bastard, but I'm going to need his help with this plan after I tell him what I saw with Inuyasha and Kouga,' _she says in her mind. He releases her and awaits her explanation. "Well you see I went to go see where Inuyasha was and I found….."

With everything she has told him, he could not believe his ears. He did not know Inuyasha was that kind of guy. Sure he hated the overgrown, smelly bastard, but he would have never thought Inuyasha would turn to guys. He believes since Inuyasha does not like rutting with live women, he goes to dead women. Just thinking about rutting dead things he cringed inwardly. _'Well the wolf prince is alive, but….' _With his thoughts occupied he almost didn't hear what Kagome said next if it wasn't for his sensitive hearing. "Would you like to form a plan with me to give Inuyasha a chance to confess his relations with Kouga or any other guy?"

"Now why would I help you?" Sesshomaru replies.

"Because you detest Inuyasha more than anyone combined and I am sure you would be very amused getting the chance to get Inuyasha angry among other things." _'Well she does have a point; it would be very amusing to push Inuyasha's buttons every once in a while. It's not like I have anything else to do; being a lord can be very boring dealing with politics and all.' _"Fine, but we do it my way." Something told Kagome not to take the deal, but she pushed that thought aside. "Agreed," she replied. And with that she seen an evil gleam in his eyes, and that smirk he displayed on his lips showed she wasn't going to like his way one bit.

* * *

**A/N: **I am proud of myself, I have managed to get this chapter over 1,000 words and longer than the first chapter. I hope this posting meets your expectations, and again this is my very first FanFic that I have ever did and I just wanted to try it out to see where it takes me. If there is something that I should have changed or anything else; then feel free to state otherwise. I am also open up to new ideas to put within the story. With that being said I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 3, it will be posted very soon. (^_~) Ja Ne….

Thank you to all the viewers who reviewed:

**iloveyou99, Ikorose, Guest1: **Good guess thinking it was Kaede, but it was indeed not her, I don't think I could have even slept if that was the case and I'm writing the fanfiction lol. To tell you the truth, I did not think anyone would have even guess if they thought it was her, but then again there are always surprises that could blow anyone's mind.

**fredisagirl: **I am clearly surprised that you are the first to guess it was Kouga. Lucky guess or did I just give something away?

**XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, Starberryblossom, Guest2: **As stated with the guess above, it was indeed Kouga lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Sitting inside the hut, Sango and Shippo is wondering why everyone is taking so long to return. Sango is polishing her new katana Kagome had brought her while Shippo is licking his tenth lollipop. Then after a few more minutes of silence Shippo decides to break the quietness. "Sango, when do you think everyone will return?"

"I do not know Shippo; let's wait for a little while longer. I'm sure they will come back soon," Sango replies while sheathing her sword.

"Ok. Hey Sango, where did Miroku run off to?" Shippo asks.

Sango had a sweat drop on her brow trying to figure out how she should tell him. "Miroku went off on a 'special' mission and will be back in a little while," she replies. _'I wonder what is taking him so long; 10 minutes has passed. I guess he got a little excited and decided to stay a little longer with his presents.' _Sango thought._ 'That pervert, couldn't he just stop being a hentai for thirty seconds.' _At just that moment the flap opens up revealing a sweaty Miroku. _'Speaking of the devil, now he shows.'_

"Miroku don't you think you should have took a bath in the hot spring before coming back," Sango says.

"Yea, you smell funny," Shippo chirps.

Miroku grins replying," Well my dearest Sango, I did not want to go without my beautiful maiden at my side." Miroku walks over to Sango sitting beside her and moving his hand towards her butt very slyly. _'Now If I can just reach a little closer I can…..' _Before he could get any further, Sango elbows him in the stomach, leaving him to fall limply to the ground. _'That'll teach him.' _"Don't you think you had enough 'fun' while on your little 'mission'," Sango asks.

"Well Sango dear my hand is cursed; there's nothing I can do, and besides I believe your luscious…." Sango hits him again with her hiraikotsu," Don't even finish that sentence monk." Shippo shakes his head asking himself, _'when will he ever learn?' _While waking up from his ordeal Miroku asks," Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

* * *

Deep within the forest clearing stood Inuyasha and Kouga dressing themselves. "That was the best fun I ever had," Kouga replies while wrapping his arms around Inuyasha.

"Me too, and don't forget we meet again in a week," he replies with a little blush on his cheeks."

"No problem babe I'll see you then," and with a peck on Inuyasha's lips he runs off leaving clouds of dust behind. _'I will never get enough of him. Well back to the hut, I don't need everyone to come find me breathing down my back.' _

Running back to the hut he gets a sniff of Kagome's scent, but it is faint. Losing color out of his face he asks himself,_' she hasn't seen me or Kouga has she? No she knows better than to go against what I say, when I clearly told everyone not to come find me; besides I think my smell is just off, since she did walk by here to go home and repack some supplies.' _And with that he was off again and over hears Miroku asking where he and Kagome were. Walking inside the hut he replies, "Oi, I'm right here and Kagome arrived back already?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes she has, and gave each of us a present." Sango replies.

"Then where is she," he demands while stealing a couple of Shippo's candy.

"Hey that's mine you overgrown bully," Shippo jumps on his head gnawing on his ear then suddenly he gets a sniff and asks, "why do you smell like…" and before he could say the name Inuyasha hits him on top of the head, tossing him on the floor. "Shut it you little runt!"

Picking up Shippo, Sango replies, "She went off looking for you; you mean you didn't see her?" Sango asks becoming worried. Looking pale he says to himself, _'I hope she didn't see me and Kouga.' _"No I did not; you know that wench can't find her way through the forest even if her life depended on it." Ignoring Inuyasha's little smart remark.

"Well let's go look for her, she could be lost somewhere getting maimed or killed by a demon," Shippo cries out forgetting the lump on top of his head. And with that everyone began to pack their belongings to go look for Kagome.

* * *

Sitting by the campfire talking to Rin, Kagome decides to see what Sesshomaru is doing. Not too far away she sees him sitting by a tree leaning against it, so taking her chance she decides to go over and talk to him. As soon as she was a foot away she tripped on a root and landed right into Sesshomaru's lap; straddling his waist. Having her eyes closed very tightly to await the impact, she does not see where she has landed. _'Gee the ground is much softer than I thought, but it is embarrassing to trip right in front of a sexy male such as Sesshomaru,' _Kagome thought. Moving around not realizing the position she is in, she hears an intake of breathe and feels a little bump poking her in the nether regions, so decides to open her eyes very slowly.

_'I wish she would stop moving around, the friction is killing me, please don't get hard, and certainly not for this ningen wench; awww too late. But she does fit me so perfectly, and her smell is not like other ningens; she smells of vanilla and sakura blossoms.'_ Watching her eyes open slowly; golden clashes with light blue. _'He has the most beautiful eyes' 'she has the most amazing eyes.' _Now looking down to where she is sitting, her whole face begins to flush a deep crimson red. _'It is so amusing to see ningens be so modest.'_ Kagome quickly stands and moves away from him a bit saying, "I just came over to ask since you are helping me with my plan and all; it would probably be a little better if you join our group as well." Kagome replies. _'Hmm she has a point, and we will also have a better chance at defeating Naraku. Killing two birds with one stone I would say. And it gives me another chance to see exactly how far her flush can go.' _Smirking wickedly,"Very well," He agrees, "come; let's head to the village now."

While Kagome is helping Rin pack and distinguish the camp fire, everyone turns to the woods hearing a loud 'Lord Sesshomaru' from the one and only green, slimy toad riding on Ah-Un. _'Ah just in time; now I can teach him a valuable lesson of what he said towards my ward,' _Sesshomaru thought. As Jaken touches down he immediately runs over to Sesshomaru to apologize for leaving Rin, but before he could get one word out; Sesshomaru kicks Jaken back into the dark woods. Watching the toad fly; Rin and Kagome start giggling and Rin states, "Look Kagome-neechan, Jaken can fly," clapping her hands happily. Seeing how much Rin becomes elated with the abuse Jaken receives, he decides to do it more often. _'Maybe instead of throwing small rocks at his head, I should move on to boulders. The boulders do have his name written all over them._' The smile Rin wears warms his heart.

Walking to Kagome and Rin with Ah-Un he says, "You will be riding with Rin on Ah-Un; we are flying so we can arrive there quicker." Watching Sesshomaru pick up Rin and place her on the two-headed dragon she sees a ghost smile on his face while looking at Rin. _'Wow he is going to be an amazing father with the way he adores and protects Rin. What am I saying? This is the most fearsome Youkai of them all. Or maybe it is just more than meets the eye when it comes to Lord Sesshomaru.'_ After placing Rin down on the dragon; he walks over to Kagome and gently picks her up in places her behind Rin. _'How can such deadly claws be so gentle?'_ Kagome thought while a blush stains her cheeks. Sesshomaru smirks inwardly at how Kagome's cheeks are displaying a beautiful flush. Forming his cloud, they were off towards Kaede's village.

* * *

"Master Naraku, I have come back with a report about the ragtag group." Kagura says.

"Ah it's about time, and what news have you brought for me," Naraku replies.

"Well it seems Inuyasha has a new lover."

Becoming interested he gives Kagura his whole undivided attention. "And who will that be?" He asks with a slight feral snarl. Looking at Naraku she says, "Kouga the wolf prince."

Once that name came from her mouth Naraku starts to see red, and throws Kagura across the room earning him a loud thud. _'It is one thing of fucking Kikyo since she is nothing but a dead clay bitch, but having someone else will not do._' With his jealous rage he growls out, "No one can have Inuyasha, but me!"

While picking herself up from the floor, she looks at Naraku with a confused and disgusted look upon her face. "I thought you were in love with Kikyo, not Inuyasha?" Looking at Kagura he replies with an evil smirk, he replies, "silly bitch, I was never infatuated with Kikyo; I only wanted her to get to Inuyasha and the sacred jewel. Now I have to take matters into my own hands as usual." _'Hands that will soon be relishing Inuyasha's body, I will not leave him alone any longer, but first I have some business to take care of.' _He thought. Finishing his thoughts he calls out, "Kanna!"

"Yes Master Naraku," Kanna replies. "Go and retrieve my…..

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, but now I must study for my upcoming exams. I really do hate my finance professor he contradicts himself all the time, but I have no choice but to pass the class so that I can move on with my life. Well I am glad that some of you love the story so far and thanks again for taking the time to read it. Well I'm off, so stay tuned for chapter 4. Ja Ne… ( ^ . ^ )

Thank you to all the viewers who reviewed:

**iloveyou99: **Thanks for enjoying the chapter :0), and I wanted Inuyasha to be with a guy instead of a girl.

**LoveInTheBattleField:** Trust me I am going to keep it coming and you are going to be surprised in what I am going to reveal in the later chapters lol. Thank you for enjoying this chapter.

**My3rdeyes (Guest1):** No need to apologize to laugh, I want you to laugh, I want this story to stay interesting, so I try to pull something out of the ordinary and make it different lol..

**Guest2:** Thank you; I try my best in trying to keep this story interesting. I give props to all you guys who can maintain a great and interesting story; because it is killing me, but I will not stop until this story is finished.

**Ikorose:** You are very welcome lol. Thank you for enjoying this chapter/story.

**ZyiareHellsing, ladymelancholy17:** I'm glad you didn't see it coming then it would not be a surprise lol. I'm glad that you loved it. I will try to keep up the work; just to make you guys happy. J

**Starberryblossom:** No problem, I am trying to update as soon as I can, which is like every other day lol. Do not worry Sess and Kags will be doing something very soon J

**XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX:** There is a story called Tashio's Darling it's a Sess/Kag pair, but in the story Kaede is in love with Tashio (Sess and Inu's father) and it's a twist in it dealing with Kaede.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Kanna!" "Yes Master Naraku," she replies. "Go and retrieve the shape shifter, and tell him I want the usual as you escort him to my bedchambers." _'The way he screams 'you bastard' just gets me all hot and bothered.' _"Oh and tell him if he does not act like 'Inuyasha' this time; he will be killed just like the others before him."

"As you wish my lord," and as Kanna says that she is off to do what she was told.

_'Thinking and talking about Inuyasha is a real turn on. I can help but be obsessed with my Inu.' _Naraku thought. As Kanna returns she states that his guest is waiting for him within his chambers and leaves. Walking to his designated area he stops before exiting and turns to Kagura and says, "Make sure no one disturbs me or they will feel my wrath. In a couple of days we will pay a visit to my darling Inu." And with that he leaves with an evil smirk upon his face.

_'How fucked up can Naraku get? One minute it's one thing and then a different thing the next. If I had the will I would kill myself for just being a part of him.'_ Kagura asks herself with a disgusted look. _'I hope once we face Inuyasha and the others; they will defeat Naraku, and I will finally have my heart and be free. Maybe instead of waiting for them, I could sneak in Naraku's bedchambers while he is asleep and choke him with his own tentacle? No I'll have the others do the dirty work while I sit back and eat popcorn while I watch the show unfold.' _Smirking to herself she leaves the room.

* * *

Heading out of Kaede's hut; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha all head out to the clearing. "Oi, hurry the fuck up already, we have to go find Kagome! Who else is going to fix my ramen the way I like it!" Inuyasha yells. _'Mmmm beef ramen; I can just taste it now.'_

_'I hope Kagome is not far, Kirara is still with Kaede and I have a feeling Inuyasha is going to run us all to our early grave, and I want her to sit Inuyasha for that comment.' _Just as that thought left Sango's mind, she noticed that Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air with a growl. Sensing a powerful youki, Miroku asks, "Inuyasha I sense a powerful aura, do you know who that is?"

"Yea, it's my bastard of a brother and his group." And he sniffs again, "and he has Kagome!" He growled out. Grabbing tetsusaiga's hilt, he runs out towards Sesshomaru.

_'Here we go again,'_ the rest of the group thought at the same time running after Inuyasha. As they run into the clearing they spot Sesshomaru and his group touch down with Kagome on Ah-Un.

"Sesshomaru; release Kagome right now, or I will chop you into little pieces!"

"Inuyas…" Kagome tries to call out to him to stay put, but Inuyasha would not let her finish.

"Shut up Kagome and let me save you!" Inuyasha interrupts.

"Now little brother; why not listen to your dear sweet Kagome, or is there another who holds your heart," Sesshomaru says, "Don't you see she is with me on her own free will, but if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you shall get."

While unsheathing toukijin he walks closer to Inuyasha in the clearing calmly waiting for him to charge in recklessly as usual. And as Sesshomaru sword was fully unsheathed; none other than Inuyasha charged head on towards a certain demon lord. With tetsusaiga coming close, he quickly and easily dodges the blow slicing Inuyasha's stomach. Getting angry that he received a wound; he charges at Sesshomaru again earning a cut on his cheek. _'He's not fighting me fully, damn that bastard.'_ "Damn! You bastard, I am going to kill you!" Inuyasha shouts.

"No little brother, the only bastard I see is you, Dragon Strike!" Sesshomaru calls out. "Oh no you don't Sesshomaru; you won't get rid of me that easy, Windscar!" Inuyasha yells watching his attack cancel out the demon lords. After unleashing his attack, Inuyasha charges at Sesshomaru almost slicing his arm off again. Barely able to escape Sesshomaru punches Inuyasha across the face throwing him across the clearing through 3 trees. _'Damn he almost had me.' _"What's wrong little brother, been getting pumped in the ass too much and that's why you're so slow?" No one understood what the demon lord meant except for Kagome, but Miroku had a pretty good idea because his brows were wiggling.

Standing at the side lines; Kagome decides to run into the fight as soon as she seen Inuyasha get knocked through 3 trees. She tried to hold in her laugh at hearing Sesshomaru's remark. _'Who knew the great demon lord could have some jokes stashed away, but I have to stop this before it gets any worse.' _Seeing Inuyasha get up from the ground pissed off than usual at Sesshomaru's response; he starts charging again and Kagome quickly regains herself and screams the only thing she could think of, "OSUWARI!" And as the word left Kagome's mouth, Inuyasha plummets to the ground. Walking to Sesshomaru she says, "I think Inuyasha had enough beating for the night, don't you think?" She asks. _'I hope he doesn't maim me for telling him to stop beating Inuyasha,'_ she thought. But she couldn't believe what she heard. "Very well," and he walked off towards his ward and dragon with a smirk placed upon his lips; finding it amusing to see Inuyasha crashing into the ground by one simple word. _'I can't believe he agreed.' _She thought. Walking towards Inuyasha she kicks him while he's trying to get up.

"Oi bitch, what the fuck did you do that for?" Inuyasha yells.

"What did you call me Inuyasha?" Kagome growled.

"You heard me wench, I called you a bit…" and before he could finish Kagome yelled,

"SIT! That's for calling me a bitch! Sit! And that's for interrupting me to explain Sesshomaru's presence to you?!" at the top of her lungs and before storming over to the others she said to Inuyasha in a sing song voice before kicking him once again, "Oh and your brother and his companions are joining the group," Then her voice darkened, "since you couldn't listen to what I had to say from the beginning of this fiasco. Sit. I do not want to hear anything about it, or so help me I will S-I-T you so hard you will pass through Hell itself." Then Inuyasha's ears glued themselves to his skull.

Walking to the others, "I am sorry guys that I left in haste without telling you, but you all will find out very soon. I hope you don't mind Sesshomaru and his group joining us for a while?"

"Not at all Kagome," Miroku replies, "He would be a great asset in the defeat of Naraku." Sango and Shippo nod their heads in agreement.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best."

"We're just glad you made it back safe and sound," Sango replies.

Looking to see where Sesshomaru was she almost fell when she realized he was standing right beside her. "Sorry about that Sesshomaru, but at least we got that out of the way. Come on let's all go back to the hut, so I can make proper introductions," she says while heading back to the hut with Sesshomaru and Rin in toe.

* * *

Sitting inside the hut, while Inuyasha went sulking in a tree; Kagome went and started the introductions. "I am sure everyone here knows Lord Sesshomaru of course," Kagome asks and everyone nods their heads replying with a yes. "And this little girl hiding behind him is Rin."

"Hi Rin," they all chorused. Jumping from where he was sitting and scurried towards Rin, Shippo asks, "Do you want to draw with me Rin?" Smiling with a toothy grin she walks from behind her lord saying, "Oh yes; Rin will love that very much," and Shippo grabs her hand while running with her towards the drawing items.

_'Awww how adorable,' _Kagome and Sango both thought. Then Kagome proceeded with the introductions. "Sesshomaru this perverted monk goes by the name Miroku, and this is Sango the taijiya," and Sesshomaru nods his head to both acknowledging them.

"You wound me Kagome, I assure you I am not a pervert," and with that he gropes Sango's butt. Shouting a loud 'hentai' Sango hits Miroku on the head with her fist.

"Well with that out of the way, let's all get some shut eye and we can talk about our plans in the morning," giggling at the sight she just witnessed for the thousandth time. Everyone went to their designated areas agreeing with her silently. Rin went back over to where Sesshomaru was and lay close by him, while he wrapped his tail around her body to keep her warm. Sango and Miroku were lying on the other side of the hut next to each other, and Kagome grabbed her sleeping bag; laying it down waiting for Shippo to slide in, and she soon joined him.

When everyone was sound asleep; all except Sesshomaru, Inuyasha decided to go inside the hut and keep his eye on his most hateful brother. _'I think he's up to something, so I'm going to keep watch on him.' _And with that; he sat right across from Sesshomaru with his eyes narrowed at him. Sesshomaru smirks inwardly _'Ah how I am going to love pushing your buttons dear little brother, and I am going to use Kagome and your secret just to do that.' _

* * *

The sun has just arisen and Inuyasha was still glaring daggers at Sesshomaru. The sexy demon lord can feel Inuyasha's gaze, but is not paying him any attention. All Sesshomaru's attention is going to Kagome's sleeping form. _'Her creamy skin looks so soft and smooth, and I love the way her long, black eye lashes adorns her perfectly rounded face._ _Her pink luscious lips are so kissable, I wonder how they would feel wrapped around my… '_

Inuyasha sees how Sesshomaru is looking at Kagome and he interrupts his thoughts by growling, "Stop staring at Kagome." Sesshomaru looks at Inuyasha with a smirk replying, "Or what? You can't say anything; she is not claimed, and as far as I can smell you are already mated to another. A certain… wolf prince I might add," smirking wider with amusement showing in his eyes. Before Inuyasha could even reply, Kagome and everyone else starts to awaken. Getting up before storming out the hut, "You better not say anything or I will rip your heart out and feed it to Naraku," Inuyasha threatens. And with that Inuyasha goes and blow off some steam. _'Humph, I'll like to see him try,'_ with an evil smirk, _'It'll be fun to watch him squirm when I hint and taunt at him about it in front of the other.'_

* * *

Kagome awakes and sees that Inuyasha was not inside the hut. _'Hmmm I wonder where he could be? Probably off to have a rut with Kouga._' Feeling sad at that thought she removes herself form her sleeping bag, and looks over at Sesshomaru saying, "Good Morning," while going off to her daily routine making breakfast and such. Getting a pot and a couple of water bottles and 10 packages of ramen she starts to cook. Out of nowhere a slap with a yell, "HENTAI!" echoed throughout the room. _'It appears Miroku and Sango are awake as well, I'm sure that has woken the kids.'_ "Good morning everyone, breakfast will be finished very soon. Then after breakfast is consumed, we should continue gathering sacred jewel shards," Kagome says.

"Morning," everyone replies and nods their heads agreeing with the idea. And at that moment Inuyasha appears inside the hut when he smelled Ramen cooking. _'It's about damn time she started cooking my Ramen,' _Inuyasha thought. After a few more minutes Kagome passed out the rations of food, which everyone except Sesshomaru who declined respectfully, accepted happily. When everyone was done eating and starts to clean up, they all heard the hut flap move and turned to see Kaede with Kirara perched on her shoulder entering.

"Kirara and Kaede welcome back, how was your travels?" Miroku asks.

"My travels were fine; me and Kirara made it there and back safely without any problems." Kaede responds with a mew from Kirara agreeing. Kaede looks over to the demon lord and Rin and says, "I see ye young ones have new editions added to ye group," Kaede observes.

Kagome comes up and hugs Kaede while Sango takes Kirara giving her some breakfast replying, "Yes we do, this adorable little girl here is Rin, and I am sure you already know Lord Sesshomaru."

"Indeed I do. Hi Lord Sesshomaru; hi Rin," Kaede says. Acknowledging Kaede with a nod to show he heard, and Rin chirping happily replying, "Hi Lady Kaede." And with that everyone starts to pack up and head for a journey to collect more sacred jewel shards.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter finished, and I did this in my finance class. I had a little trouble with this chapter, but I am glad that it came through. Well until next time, stay tuned for chapter 5. Ja Ne… (^_~)

Thanks to all my readers who reviewed:

**Starberryblossom:** You are very welcome and I am glad that you love my story so far.

**LoveInTheBattleField:** Here is chapter 4 as you requested and chapter 5 will be up very soon.

**sesschanfan:** I am glad that you love the fic so far, and I will try my best to keep this story to yours and the other readers expectations.

**XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX:** I am glad you find the previous chapter to be funny. That brightens my dayJ. Kouga will be mentioned in the next chapter, that I promise you.

entioned in the next chapter, that I promise you.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**A/N: **I know most of you are waiting for Kouga to return, and to see how he and the others react to the ordeal between him and Inu, but unfortunately it will not be in this chapter. Instead it will be in the next chapter, but I promise you; you will like what you see at the ending of this postingJ. Just a heads up, there will be some citrus goodness later and for those who wish to skip the citrus I will have it labeled "CITRUS". Well enjoy.

**Chapter 5: **

The group went heading east, where they heard a rumor about a few jewel shards were located. As usual Inuyasha was at the head of the group with Miroku beside him. Kagome and Sango in the middle; watching Rin and Shippo play in front of them with Kirara. Sesshomaru is with Ah-Un in the back; a good distance away, but watches Rin closely as well as a certain futuristic girl's legs.

"Hey Inuyasha, is there something wrong with you and Kagome?" Miroku asks.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because she keeps being distant towards you, and on top of that she invited Lord Sesshomaru to the group."

"Yea there is something suspicious going on between them," he replies as he looks back at Kagome. _'Has she found out about me and Kouga? Miroku is right; she has been acting distant towards me ever since she came back from the well yesterday night,' _Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes Sango."

"Have you seen the way Sesshomaru stares at you?"

"No why," while asking she looks back at the taiyoukai and no doubt she finds him staring at her legs; seconds later his gaze clashed with the blue of her eyes. As she looks into his eyes she sees a flash of longing within them. Blushing and looking away she misses the smirk that adorned his features and asks herself, _'could that have been a flash of loneliness and longing I seen,' _but before she could answer she was interrupted.

"Kags is there something going on between you and Sesshomaru?"

Feeling appalled by her question she replies, "No there is nothing between us."

Not believing her Sango pushes even further, "Kagome I know you don't want to tell me if there is something going on between you and the taiyoukai, but I believe you should stop it before the feelings get any deeper. Think of how you would break Inuyasha's heart." Getting angry at Sango's statement she thinks, _'How dare she even say that; she knows how many times Inuyasha has broken my heart running off to Kikyo, and now he goes off fucking Kouga. If she only knew the hanyou was with someone else already!' _"I can't believe you said that! How many times has Inuyasha broken my heart huh?!" She screamed running into the woods. _'How dare she? I would rather be happy and loved than always becoming heartbroken every time Inuyasha runs off rutting with who knows what,'_ she fumes. A tear slid down her cheek when she thought about Inuyasha running off, then suddenly, _'Oh no I sense 5 shards coming quickly.' _Coming in fast were five snake demons charging her way and stops ten feet away. "Give usssss the jewel shardsss miko," the leader demanded. "Never!" and with that the snakes charge at her and she screams.

Hearing what she had said; he knew that she was talking about him. _'She's right I have been breaking her heart every time. Before I was running to Kikyo, and now Kouga has my heart. It's time to let her go,'_ Inuyasha thought as his ears fell to his skull. "Let's stop and wait for her to come back; I do not want to get sit for following her when she is this angry." And as everyone waited for her to return they heard a piercing scream coming from where Kagome left. Everyone rushed to go save said person leaving Kirara, the children, and Ah-Un behind; Sesshomaru being the first to leave. "Kirara stay and guard the kids until I come back," Sango yells as she runs with the others towards the danger.

* * *

Watching the others run into the forest to go save Kagome; Rin looks over to Shippo with a sad expression and asks with a sniffle, "Do you think Lady Kagome will be ok?"

Walking towards her; he pats her on the back with his little clawed hand and reassures, "I'm sure she will; Kagome always makes it out alive." Sitting beside Rin; Shippo asks what has been on his mind ever since the taiyoukai joined them, "Rin why does Sesshomaru keep staring at Kagome?"

Rin giggles forgetting her sad moment, "That's because he likes her silly."

"Oh ok." _'Hmmm I guess I wouldn't mind seeing Sesshomaru as a father figure than Inuyasha anyway. So if the demon lord likes Kagome, then I won't get in his way in pursuing her_,' Shippo thought. "Hey Rin let's play tag!"

"Ok," she replies with her famous toothy grin excitedly. Getting up from where they were sitting, the kids begin to play awaiting the others return.

* * *

As the moment she screamed when dodging the snakes tail, she seen a white flash killing it instantly cutting off his head. "Thank you Sesshomaru, I thought I was a goner," Kagome says with a loss of breath.

"Hn," the demon lord replies and seeing that the others were taking care with the rest of the snake demons, he decides to sit it out for the remainder of the time. _'Damn that Sesshomaru, he could at least kill another demon or two he sees us struggling,_' Inuyasha thought as he blocked his opponent's attack.

"Inuyasha, all the snake demons have jewel shards in their heads," Kagome yells out while plucking the jewel from the skull of Sesshomaru's kill. Hearing at what Kagome told him; he charged to the nearest snake jumping in the air to try to cut down the snake in half from the head down. "Now I got you, you sorry excuse for a worm," Inuyasha says. Sensing Inuyasha's attack the snake demon quickly dodges and hits Inuyasha in the torso with his tail slamming him into a tree. "God dammit you slippery fuck!" Inuyasha yells. "What's wrong hanyou, am I too fast for you," the snake taunted while charging at Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango were barely keeping up with their opponent themselves. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel because of the scared jewel shards embedded in their heads, so he decided to use his sutras; throwing them at the snake while dodging its blows. As his sutras were placed onto said snake, he says a spell and the snake instantly went into ash. Sango was blocking every attack she could manage while finding an opening and taking her katana slicing the snake from the bottom and up. "Inuyasha; watch out that snake is heading right towards you," Kagome shouts while retrieving her bow and arrow. Sango heard what Kagome shouted to Inuyasha she instantly threw her boomerang towards Inuyasha's enemy.

Before she could shoot to kill the snake heading for Inuyasha; she seen Sango's boomerang slice through the demon; smashing it into pieces. With everyone so engrossed in their kill and plucking the jewel shards; they didn't notice the leader dig itself underground. As if on cue the said demon burst through the dirt and wrapped its tail around Kagome holding her into the air. Screaming she yells, "Let me go you ugly reptilian."

"No one comes near or I will squeeze the life out of her," turning towards Kagome, "Now give me your ssssacred jewel sssshardss ningen, or I will squeeze you to death." Proving his point he squeezed around her tighter. Seeing Kagome in her predicament they were scared for her life; they did not want to charge and try to kill the demon in fear they might hurt Kagome, so they stayed put.

"I will never give you the shard," Kagome hissed gasping for breath.

"Very well prepare to die!" Afraid for her life she quickly closes her eyes to pull out all her powers she could manage and instantly purified her opponent hearing a piercing scream as her result and falls towards the ground, but Sesshomaru instantly catches her.

Gazing into her saviors eyes she quietly says, "t-thank you for c-catching me," she stutters while blushing. He smirks and replies with an 'hn.' Trying to get down from his grasp she feels him hold her tighter. "You can let me go now," she squeaks.

"I suppose so, but what if I don't want to?" As if she couldn't blush even more; she so happens to do just that at his comment. Ruining the moment as always Inuyasha storms over screaming with the others close behind, "Oi, what fuck Kagome; could you not get caught all the time?!"

Not in the mood for his bickering and angry at him for ruining the moment between her and the taiyoukai; she screams, "SIT," wiggles out of Sesshomaru's hold and walks back to the kids fuming, with Miroku and Sango following her.

"Little brother you really are a fool," Sesshomaru says and calmly walks back to the children as well.

* * *

The kids stop playing as they heard a rustle from the trees and bushes, and as they turned they saw Kagome walking towards them. "Kagome! You're alright," Shippo shouts while running up to her with Rin behind giving her a hug. Returning Shippo's hug, "Of course I am sweetheart."

"I am glad you returned to us safely Lady Kagome," Rin says happily.

"Thank you Rin," she replies while bending down to give her a hug as well. Then at that moment everyone came into the clearing with a grumbling Inuyasha.

"Oi, we still have some daylight, so let's get moving," Inuyasha says as Sango hands Kagome the rest of the jewel shards.

Walking for another two hours the sun started to set. Sensing most of the group tiredness Inuyasha decided to stop for the night and camp out. "Oi, let's stop here for the night and return shard hunting in the morning." With that comment Inuyasha has made, everyone excluding the demon lord, sighed with relief.

When everyone started to set up camp Kagome stops and asked, "Who will go out hunting for us tonight?" Rin stands up clapping happily, "Lord Sesshomaru will do it, he's the best hunter there is."

Feeling everyone gaze turned to him; he responds with an 'hn.' At that moment he senses the kit walking slowly towards him and looks down. He watches the kit make movements with his feet back and forth shyly, "You wish to join me on the hunt?" Shippo nods his head slowly whispering a 'hai.' "Very well, come with me." Expression changing quickly from shy to being elated, he jumps on the taiyoukai's shoulder and off they went to go hunt for food.

Gathering her bathing supplies and taking Rin's hand she turns to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, can you and Miroku go and gain some firewood for the camp fire?"

"Oi, why the fuck do I have to do it?" Glaring at him with her hands on her hips she replies, "Because if you don't help make camp then you will not be eating."

"Fine, come on Miroku let's go," and with that him and Miroku left to find some wood to set for the fire. Calling out, "And make sure that pervert doesn't spy on us while we are bathing." Turning towards Sango while hearing a faint 'Kagome you wound me' in the background she asks, "Sango would you like to join Rin and I to bathe in the hot springs?"

"Sure Kagome." Joining Kagome and Rin, they were off to the springs.

* * *

Walking in the woods there was silence between Shippo and a certain demon lord. Being the first to break the muteness he asks, "You never went hunting before?" Looking at the taiyoukai Shippo replies, "Mmm no, before it was just me and my dad, and he was killed by the Thunder Brothers before he got the chance to teach me how to hunt. Then I met Inuyasha and Kagome and they helped me get revenge, and I've been traveling with them ever since."

"Hn, Inuyasha never taught you how to fend for yourself?"

"No, he always beats me, and steals my food. He's a big meanie," Shippo says sadly sniffling.

Feeling protective over the distraught kit he reassures him, "Well today you are going to learn, that way you can start hunting on your own." _'I really hate to see children cry. Rin is making me soft.' _Hearing those words; Shippo immediately becomes happy once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

Shippo shyly asked, "How did you come upon Rin?"

"She tried caring for me when I was badly hurt after a battle. I never wanted her help, so in return I tried to scare her off, but all she did was smile at me. Once I was well enough to travel again I left, and when I was a distance away; I smelled her blood. She was killed by wolves, so I revived her with Tenseiga. She has been following me ever since." _'Wow, I never heard him say so much before, and how he would let a human child follow him. There must be more to this taiyoukai than he lets on; he is just what Kagome needs,' _Shippo thought.

Stopping Sesshomaru senses two rabbits and a boar close by. "Can you sense the prey kit?"

Shippo stops and spreads his aura to find the prey. "Hai, there are a couple of rabbits and a boar. The rabbits are behind that bush some feet ahead and the boar is a little farther ways up."

"Very good, now when hunting prey, you must stay silent and not make any sound." Hearing the demon lord's first lesson; Shippo approaches the rabbits silently. "Now when you are in close range go in for the kill. The quickest way to kill your prey is snapping their neck." As soon as Sesshomaru's lesson was said; Shippo immediately grabs his prey snapping their necks instantly. Looking around for Sesshomaru; he sees the taiyoukai with his own kill and shouts, "I killed them Sesshomaru, and I didn't even break a sweat," He says happily.

"Hn, you did very well kit. Now let's return back to camp." And off they went with their kill.

* * *

"Finally a hot spring," Kagome said excitedly. Taking off her clothes, folding them and placing them by the tree she climbs into the spring; followed by a giddy Rin and a sad Sango. "Ah this feels so good. It has been two days since I have taken a bath," she says while wetting her soap and cloth. "Come here Rin, let me wash you." "Ok Lady Kagome." As she began to bathe Rin she looks over to Sango who looked extremely sad. "Sango are you alright?"

"No Kagome, it was my entire fault that you left the group angry and were almost killed by that demon, I'm so very sorry," she replies at the verge of tears.

"Sango its ok, don't blame yourself; you were just trying to be helpful and as a role of a big sister, you were looking for my best interest. So there is nothing to apologize for."

"Ok," sniffling feeling better she finishes washing herself and says, "Well I am done getting cleaned, might as well leave and keep an eye on that perverted monk."

Kagome giggles and replies, "Ok Sango, be careful going back to camp."

"Lady Sango may I go back with you," Rin asks.

"Sure cutie," and with that said Rin and Sango dries off and place on their clothes. Waving goodbye, they set off back to camp leaving Kagome to her bathing.

Finishing washing herself, she sits on a flat rock relaxing in the water. Silently crying because she does not understand why Inuyasha can't love her, so she whispers to herself, "Why does he not love me?" Crying harder she cries herself to sleep, not knowing someone was watching her.

Coming from the darkness of the forest; he calmly and silently approaches the sleeping onna. Bending down looking upon her face admiring it; he wipes away the salt water trails. Looking at her lips he wonders how soft they are and before he knew it he was kissing her. _'Her lips are so soft.'_

Waking from her slumber, she feels a slight presser on her lips and slowly opens her eyes. Stiffening slightly at what she saw; she couldn't believe the fearsome demon lord was kissing her. _'It feels so right,' _Kagome thought, so she decided to close her eyes and deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru freezes at her forwardness, but then begins to relish her lips. Licking her bottom lip asking silently for entrance, she quickly obliged. Sticking his tongue into her mouth, he slowly tasted and explored each part of her wet cavern. _'She tastes so sweet,' _he moving his hand down south he touches her curls. Feeling his hand move down; she stops the kiss and moves away from him. "This is wrong; I can't do this. Inuyasha will become devastated," Kagome says shakily.

"Does he even think about your feelings? No! He treats you as trash and runs off rutting and mating with another," Sesshomaru growls.

_'He's right, Every time he runs off I become heart broken, so why not have something for myself for once.' _"Inuyasha might treat you as trash, but I will treat you as treasure. My treasure; which I will cherish as long as I live."A tear sliding down her cheek she replies,"You're right; I deserve to be happy just as much as Inuyasha," Kagome says while moving back over to Sesshomaru; kissing him deeply.

*********CITRUS*********

Kissing her back with as much force; he nips her bottom lip softly while sucking on it. Sticking his tongue between her lips once again; he slowly caresses her tongue with his; relishing her taste. Placing open mouth kisses down her neck, she softly moans as his hand slowly drops down to her left breast. Squeezing her breast slightly; he massages it as he runs his tongue down her neck sucking and nipping; loving the way she mewls. Picking her up from the spring he lays her on the grass. "Sesshomaru," she whispers trying to hide herself from him. "Shhh, just enjoy and don't hide from me," he says pinning her hands above her head as he goes back exploring her body after receiving a shy nod for him to continue.

Kissing her neck again he slowing kisses down to her left right breast taking in her perk nipple; he sucks hard on it nipping it with his fang, but not hard to break skin while he tweaks the other nipple between his forefinger and thumb twisting it a bit. She moans loving the way he makes her body feel. "Sess please," she begs as she feel him run his fingers down through her curls to her sensitive bud while starting to suckle the other nipple. As he stops sucking the perk nipple he looks into her eyes seeing how clouded they are he rub her clit teasingly. Kagome moans louder, "Sess please don't tease me." "Tell me what you want," Sesshomaru says as he kisses down her stomach to her nether regions sucking in her clit. Hearing her pant and moan his name he became rock hard. "Tell me what you want Ka-Go-Me." Hearing the way he said her name, she almost has an orgasm and began to grow even hotter. "I w-want y-you to f-finger me," she replies in a whisper. Obliging her request he plunges his finger into her heat hissing at the tightness. _'Damn she's so tight,' _He thought as he slowly begins working his finger in and out of her, _'and she's so wet.' _Feeling her stomach tighten as he added another finger while picking up speed, she starts to ride them. _'Mmmm this feels so good; I am almost there.' _Sensing her coming close to her completion he speeds up more while sucking her clit fast and hard. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome screams as she came onto his fingers.

*********END*********

Smirking he stares at her while licking his fingers clean. 'She tastes divine,' the demon lord thought as he picked her up and placed her back into the springs. "Rinse off, it's time to go back to camp."

Seeing his bulge through his hakamas she blushes and asks, "But what about you?"

Smirking at her, "Don't worry, we'll get to that very soon, but first there is a certain hanyou that needs to be dealt with," and off he went. Quickly rinsing off and clothing, she sets off after him with a delighted smile upon her face.

* * *

Coming back from getting fire wood; they placed the wood down in the middle of the camp and set the fire. As the fire was set; Miroku and Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru and Shippo approach with the food. "I'm going to go scout the area for demons," Inuyasha says, and was off in a second. "Look Miroku, I caught two rabbits," Shippo says happily while putting them by the campfire, "and it's all thanks to Lord Sesshomaru of course."

"Well done Shippo," Miroku acknowledges while gaining steel rods to place the food on to cook. Setting the boar down by the rabbits gutted and all Sesshomaru leaves the camp.

Coming into the camp with Rin; Sango asks, "Where is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," while letting go of Rin's hand so she can play with Shippo.

"Inuyasha went to scout the area and Sesshomaru just left after he placed down his kill," Miroku replies.

Talking amongst themselves waiting for the others return, they never noticed Sesshomaru coming back with a pleased smile upon his face and three minutes later Kagome following closely behind with the same grin.

"Hey guys where did Inuyasha go?"

"He went to see if there were any danger lurking."

"Oh ok," Kagome replies while going to play with the kids waiting for Inuyasha to return, so she and Sesshomaru can taunt and trick him about Kouga. _'This should be amusing,' _Kagome thought.

Sitting around the campfire everyone waited for Inuyasha to return. Just a few moments later they saw Inuyasha come into the clearing.

"Welcome back Inuyasha," Miroku says while handing him some boar and rabbit.

"Thanks," Inuyasha replies while taking his meal and hopping into a nearby tree. A moment of silence has passed and that's when Sesshomaru gave Kagome an evil smirk upon his face. She nods and says, "Hey Inuyasha? Kouga has been coming around a lot lately; do you know the reason why?"

As if on cue, Inuyasha falls out of the tree getting up angry with a slightly paled face. Gaining everyone else's attention he stutters, "W-Why the fuck w-would I know that w-wench? That wimpy wolf is always around where he is not wanted!" _'I hope she doesn't see through my bluff. And I really miss him.' _Then his bastard of a brother had to say something. "Little brother, I have not smelled the dead priestess lately; can you tell me why," the taiyoukai states smirking.

Fuming Inuyasha yells, "Shut the fuck up Sesshomaru, before I slice your throat," he growls out. Sesshomaru smirk widens as Kagome piped up, "Inuyasha, I sense two jewel shards coming this way fast." Everyone gets ready for the new guest, except for Sesshomaru and Kagome of course, but was shocked at what they saw and heard. Oblivious to his senses; Inuyasha shouts happily, "Oh my god Kouga is on his way," fixing his hair and clothes quickly he asks, "How do I look?! Does my hair look ok?!" And at that moment everyone looked at Inuyasha as if he grew a second head.

* * *

AAACHOOO! 'Someone must be talking about me,' Kouga thought as he went on finishing with his bath. _'I miss Inuyasha. I think I'm going to go see him tomorrow.' _Getting out of the river and dressed, he went to his den to sleep and await a day to go see his koishii.

**A/N: **Well there you have it; another chapter done. Thank you all for the reviews and chapter 6 will be up soon. Now I am off to start a 3 page paper on Nordstrom, for my Marketing class. Ja Ne… (^_~)


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

As everyone stared at Inuyasha wide-eyed and speechless; nothing could be heard except for crickets. After three minutes had passed someone decides to break the silence. "Who's Kouga," Rin asks everyone. Everyone turns to Rin and the taiyoukai decides to answer her.

"Well Rin, Kouga is a wolf prince who so happens to be mated to my dear little brother," he replies with a smirk placed upon his lips as he turns his gaze back to Inuyasha. The remainder of the group gasped at hearing Sesshomaru's statement.

Feeling the color drain from his face, Inuyasha looks at everyone until his gaze lands on Kagome. _'Is she trying to hold back laughter,'_ Inuyasha thought. "What the fuck are you laughing at wench?"

Feeling protective of Kagome, the demon lord speeds up to Inuyasha; holding him by the throat tightly. "Watch what you call Kagome, you half breed," Sesshomaru says as he tightens his hold more around the hanyou's neck.

Walking up to the taiyoukai, Kagome places her hand on his arm; silently telling him to let go and he reluctantly obeyed. Glancing at Inuyasha's gasping for air form; she says between laughter, "Well you see, I am laughing because you fell for the trap me and Sesshomaru played out for you."

Becoming enraged Inuyasha charged at Sesshomaru, "You bastard; you told her didn't you?! I'm going to rip you to shreds," he screams.

"SIT," Kagome yells; watching Inuyasha crash to the ground. "He has not told me of your relations with Kouga; I saw you and him in the woods rutting when I came to look for you after coming back from my time. After finding you out; I ran shocked and so happened to run into Sesshomaru. So in this case, it wasn't he who told me, but the other way around."

Getting up from his crater he looks at Kagome with hurtful eyes. "You ran to my brother and told him about my business?"

Feeling the tension in the air, "Inuyasha look on the bright side; at least you don't have to lie where you are going anymore. It should be a relief your secret is out in the open. How about we all just relax and continue this in the morning." Miroku jumps in.

"Feh," Inuyasha replies and jumps back into his tree sulking.

"Yes, let's just rest tonight and continue in the morning, come on kids let's put you to bed," Sango says. While attending the children, Sango glances at Kagome telling her silently 'I want you to tell me everything in the morning.'

Watching everyone go to sleep, she walks over to Sesshomaru. "May I sit here?"

"Hn." Sitting she looks at the taiyoukai, "you don't think we went a little too far did you?"

"No; the half breed deserved it; he always broke your heart and lied about where he was going." Pulling her onto his lap, "We had to take drastic measures because knowing him; he would have never learned and would have kept the secret as long as he could without saying anything."

"I suppose you are right," Kagome says as she lays her heard onto his chest. Kissing her neck, "Sleep; you will need it for what comes tomorrow." As she began to fall asleep; neither noticed a pair of gold eyes staring at them as he heard everything they have said.

_'I suppose my half-brother is right. If I have never lied and ran off, this whole mess could have been avoided.' _Gazing at Kagome's content smile, _'It seems to me Kagome has found another. I think an apology is in order in the morning,'_ Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes to get some sleep as well.

* * *

Waking up feeling content, _'I feel so safe, and warm,'_ Kagome thought as she gazed into sun kissed eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Sesshomaru."

"Hn. I think the hanyou wants to speak with you," the demon lord says as he watches Inuyasha jump from the tree walking over to them.

Approaching with his ears plastered to his head; Inuyasha decides to speak, "Look Kagome; I know I have hurt you in more ways than one, and I-I'm sorry."

Getting up from her position she hugs Inuyasha ignoring the growl coming from a certain demon lord, "It's ok Inuyasha, I forgive you."

Glancing at his brother, "you better not hurt her the way I did bastard, or I will kill you myself."

Standing he walks over to Kagome and wraps his arm around her waist watching her blush and smirks, "Indeed, but I will never make that mistake."

_'I might hate my brother, but he's the best for Kagome,'_ Inuyasha thought. "Oi, I'm hungry make some breakfast Kagome," the hanyou says as he hops back into his tree. Giggling and removing herself from Sesshomaru's hold; she goes and prepares breakfast for everyone.

Awakening from her spot, Sango sees Kagome preparing breakfast. Walking over, "so are you going to fill me in on what happened," Sango asks as she helps Kagome with breakfast.

"Everything I said last night is what happened, Sango."

"Ok, Kagome. How are you and Inuyasha?"

"We are fine, he came to apologize and I forgave him."

"That's good, so you and the taiyoukai huh?"

Blushing Kagome replies, "Yes Sango, I know it was all sudden, but he makes me feel things I never felt before. I deserve to be happy you know."

"I know Kags," Sango responds as she gives Kagome a hug. After everything was patched up with the group; Kagome passed out breakfast to everyone. Done eating; they packed up their belongings to continue their journey.

* * *

It was mid-day and the group still has not encountered any demon with jewel shards. The kids were playing tag as usual around the others being oblivious to everything. Watching the children play; Kagome glances up at Sesshomaru and blushes after catching him staring at her. "Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Where do we go from here," she asks shyly. Smiling down at her while pulling her towards him; he replies, "Well; I court you for starters, then mate you."

Blushing redder at his forwardness, "A-Are you s-sure?"

"Yes; and after the mating I will like to see this 'time' of yours."

Looking at him shocked, "How did you know?"

"Hn, I like to research my enemies, and you confirmed my suspicions last night while saying it to Inuyasha," putting his hand under her skirt he gropes and squeezes her butt receiving a squeak, "and your indecent clothing gave it away also."

Moaning at his assault; she leans against him more saying, "well in that case, I'll have to show you what indecent clothing really is in my time." Smirking she rubs his member receiving an intake of breath.

"Miroku, how do you feel about what happened last night," Sango asks.

"Well Sango my love, I knew something was going on with Inuyasha, but I never knew it had anything to do with Kouga."

"Me neither, that was a big surprise. What's even weirder is Kagome with Sesshomaru."

Looking back at Kagome and the taiyoukai Miroku grins lecherously at witnessing at their sexual antics. "Well my dear, if Kagome is happy with Lord Sesshomaru, then I am happy as well." Turning his gaze to Sango's butt, _'Hmmm I wonder if I could get away with it,'_ he thought as his hand mysteriously crept to Sango's rear end. "Hentai!" Sango screams punching Miroku in the face knocking him onto the ground. _'I guess not, but it was well worth it.' _

At that moment, "Inuyasha I feel two shards coming in fast, and this time it isn't a trick," Kagome yells out.

Everyone stops at hearing Kagome's outburst and just as it came, Kouga appeared grasping Kagome's hands, "Hey dog breath; have you been taking good care of my woman?" '_God I missed his adorable ears.'_

Snatching her hands from Kouga before a certain taiyoukai could do any damage, she asks, "Uhm Kouga, aren't you here to see someone else?"

"What do you mean Kagome, I came to see…" and before he could finish Rin shouts out happily, "look' its doggy ear man's mate!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Paling he turns to Inuyasha, "They know?"

"Uhm they kind of found out last night at camp," Inuyasha replies as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well in that case," Kouga says as he walks to Inuyasha kissing him dead on his lips, "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," Inuyasha responds giving Kouga a hug.

No one could speak as they watched the two show affection to one another and the kids being oblivious to everything as normal. They were all about to congratulate them, until they heard a certain voice that stopped them within their tracks.

"Kukukuku, and I thought that you only had eyes for me…. MY darling Inu."

* * *

"Kanna!"

"Yes Master Naraku?"

"Show me Inuyasha and his group." Pulling out her mirror Kanna shows just that. In her mirror revealed the group and a new guest. Growling at Inuyasha and Kouga hugging, "It's time to go pay my darling Inu a visit. Ready the minions," he orders Kanna. "Kagura!"

"Yes Naraku?"

"Go fetch my hot pink suit. Today is the day we go and retrieve my love," Naraku says with an evil smirk placed onto his face.

Looking disgusted, "As you wish Naraku," Kagura replies. _'I can't wait to see the look on your face when the group finally defeats you,'_ smiling to herself she goes to retrieve Naraku's clothes.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you have it; the sixth chapter. Thank you all to the ones who reviewed; I love you guys. There will be two to three more chapters left. I know this story was short chapter wise, but I am sure the next story I provide will be even longer and much better than this one. The next story will be called "Gods and Goddesses." Here is the summary: 10 years after Naraku's demise and the Sacred Jewel gone; a new enemy has arisen. This new enemy is taking the gods and goddesses weapons that contain all of their power; leaving them defenseless while he traps them into an ancient artifact. He is set on in becoming the most powerful being in the universe. Now it is up to Kagome and Sesshomaru to defeat this powerful new enemy and return the weapons to their rightful owners. What? Kagome has not aged since the defeat of Naraku?

Let me know if you are interested in this story and if I should write it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Kukukuku; and I thought that you only had eyes for me…. MY darling Inu."

Before they could turn around they silently told Ah-Un and Kirara to take the kids back to Kaede; and off the kids went. Turning around, "Naraku…" and before Inuyasha could finish his statement he blurted out, "What the fuck do you have on?"

Naraku was wearing a tight pink shirt with tight pink hakamas with the butt area cut out. Everyone started to laugh at Naraku's ridiculous attire. "Well my Inu," Naraku says as he turns around and bends over, "I made this suit for you; don't you like?"

"Fuck no; Naraku this ends now! Hand over the jewel before I rip your head off?"

"Oooo, I love it when you talk to dirty to me," Naraku says as he rubs and pinches his nipple.

"You bastard, shut the fuck up, and stop doing that."

Turning to the group and looking pass Inuyasha, "I'll set a deal for you; I'll hand over the jewel if you give me Inuyasha," and he winks at said person.

Little did everyone know that there was a certain wind demon sitting behind the trees a distance away; laughing to herself while eating popcorn. _'I never knew how funny this could be.'_

Being the first to stop laughing; Kagome quickly speaks up, "Well you heard him Inuyasha; go over to him so we can retrieve his part of the jewel."

Looking horrified, "Kagome if you want me to go to this sick fuck; you have another thing coming."

"Dear little brother," Sesshomaru smiles widely, "Can't you see that the half-breed dressed ridiculously horrifying just for you."

"Indeed Inuyasha," Miroku says with a giggling Sango, "please go to him, I'm tired of seeing his hairy ass."

"Inuyasha; save many for the sacrifice of one," Kouga says rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes.

"Buttercup; not you too," Inuyasha says as he watches Kouga.

"We're just kidding… My darling Inu," Miroku says mockingly while turning his attention back to an enrage Naraku, "We will never give up our friend."

"Very well, then I will take him by force while I kill the rest of you. Minions attack!" At that moment all of Naraku's demons charged toward the group.

"Oh no you don't, you sick fuck! Windscar," Inuyasha yelled; destroying all of Naraku's demons. "What the fuck Naraku, you sent some weak ass demons."

"Well my darling; I thought they were actually going to give you up for the jewel."

"I don't know what's worse, your attire or just how insanely stupid you are," Kouga says. _'I'm getting tired of this shit,'_ a certain taiyoukai thought. "Dragon Strike!"

Seeing Sesshomaru's attack coming his way; he quickly dodges, "Ah ah ah, you can't get rid of me that easily," shooting his tentacles at Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai dodges every one of them; cutting them one by one.

"Aaaahh my tentacles," Naraku screams, "I was going to use those to pleasure Inuyasha!" Tired of the insane, evil hanyou; Kagome notches an arrow and shoots it at Naraku; instantly piercing his chest. "You bitch," Naraku screams as he is slowly being purified. "Inu help me please," Naraku cries.

"Sure; just one moment," Inuyasha says. Everyone looked at Inu with horrified eyes while Naraku smiled weakly. "WINDSCAR!" Nothing was left, but a dark part of the sacred jewel lying in Naraku's spot.

Looking at the group, "What! Did you actually think I was going to help him? I would rather wear his pink suit."

Walking over plucking the jewel piece, "well that was something I thought I would never see," Kagome says.

"It's about time, I was getting tired of this shit," Inuyasha shouts, "Let's go back to Kaede's and make that wish." Agreeing to Inuyasha's comment; they set off back to Edo.

Kagura watched the group head off, "Wow; they do say love is blind, but for Naraku; it was insanely blind." Feeling a beat in her chest, _'I finally have my heart. Now I can be free, but first I must go pick up Kanna.' _

* * *

The sun was setting, so they decided to just camp out and continue with their travel in the morning. Kagome and Sango went and prepared dinner for everyone; while the guys sat around the campfire. "Ok; the food will be done in a few minutes," Kagome said. After said minutes; Kagome and Sango passed out the food rations. Once everyone was done eating there was nothing but silence, so Kagome decided to lighten up the mood. Sitting by Sesshomaru she spoke out, "Ok; how about we all play a little game."

"I love your games Lady Kagome; what do you have in mind," Miroku asks. "

The game we will play will be 'Truth or Dare'. I know you, Sango, and Inuyasha already know the game from two months ago, so I am going to explain the rules to Sesshomaru and Kouga." Everyone nodded their heads for her to continue. "The rules are very simple. The game entails a player posing a question to another if they were to choose truth and not dare, who has the option to answer the question truthfully or decline. If they choose to decline, they must perform a dare also posed by the questioner. If the player chooses dare; then said player MUST perform that dare. After answering the question or performing the dare, player two takes player one's place," looking at Kouga and Sesshomaru, "any questions?" The taiyoukai and wolf prince shook their heads. "Ok, so who will go first?"

"I will," Sango says, "Truth or dare, Miroku?" Grinning lecherously; "Truth."

"Being the lecherous monk that you are; have you ever had sex before," Sango asks with a heavy blush.

"Why my darling Sango, would you care to find out," he smirks even wider. Blushing redder she stutters a 'no'. "No, I have not, but I assure you; I will soon," Miroku says as he slips his hand over to Sango's butt. "HENTAI," she yells hitting him on the head with hiraikotsu.

Giggling; Kagome says, "Ok Miroku your turn."

Rubbing his head he turns to, "Kouga, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kouga responds.

"I dare you to sing, "I'm a little teapot" song. Everyone started laughing as he stood up and posed as a 'teapot'.

"I'm a little teapot," squatting short, "Short and stouts," putting his left fist on his hip, "Here is my handle," stretching out his right arm to the right while his head connects to it, "Here is my spout, When I get all steamed up, I just shout," tipping over, "Tip me over and pour me out," Kouga sings in a baby voice. The group watched the rest of Kouga's performance and could not stop the laughter that was continuing to come out. Kouga finished the song and went back to his seated area, "Yea laugh it up, but this game is just getting started. Sango, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sango responds.

"Ok girlie, do you ever wish the monk to stop groping you every time he does it?"

Spitting out her drink blushing madly, "Uhm.."

"Oi, spit it out already," Inuyasha says laughing.

"Yes my dear Sango," grinning widely, "We would like to hear this interesting piece of truth," Miroku says.

Planting her tomato face into her hands, "No; I never wish for him to stop. It feels so good when he gropes me."

Wiggling his brows, "I knew you were playing hard to get my sweet," Miroku says as he reaches for Sango's butt once again. "Don't you dare," she warned the monk.

"Truth or Dare, Kagome."

"Dare."

Smirking wickedly, "I dare you to give Lord Sesshomaru a lap dance."

Blushing she stutters, "Y-You want m-me to do w-what?"

"You heard the slayer; I am waiting," the taiyoukai interrupts.

Slowly standing from her seat she turns to Sesshomaru. Flushing redder she begin to sway her hips from side to side in a slow rhythm; slowly walking seductively towards him she turns around and bends shaking her butt and dropping it low. Standing once again she sits on the demon lord's lap grinding against his stiff member; feeling him aroused she grinds harder in circles. 'I am starting to like this,' Kagome thought as she quickly turned around straddling his waist. She leans backwards so he can get a full view of perfect round breasts. _'Damn, I can't take this much longer,'_ Sesshomaru thought as he began to grab one of her breast. Pulling Sesshomaru's face in between her breasts; she gets off his lap and says sweetly, "truth or dare, Sesshomaru?" After Kagome's little performance everyone was aroused.

"Truth."

"If I was food; what would I be, and how would you eat me?" At hearing her question; everyone sat silently waiting for the taiyoukai's response. "You would be ice cream. That way I can lick and slurp you just the way I like; savoring every taste you offered," Sesshomaru replied receiving a very flushed Kagome and whistles from the group.

Looking to Inuyasha he smirks, "dear little brother; truth or dare?"

"Truth; I'm not that dumb to take a dare from you."

"Have you ever gone a day without wearing a loin cloth?"

"W-what kind of f-fucking question is t-that?"

Glancing at Inuyasha very calmly; he says, "A very simple one."

"I am not answering that question you asshole."

"Well then little brother, I dare you to strip of all your clothing in front of the entire group; then scout around the clearing for danger naked." _'Oh no,' _Inuyasha thought. "Yep, you can't get out of this one Inuyasha," Kagome pipes up; everyone nodding their heads in agreement. _'It's now or never.' _When the hanyou took off his clothing, the group could not believe their eyes. Then suddenly Kagome and Sango screamed, "INUYASHA; YOU DON'T HAVE A…"


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"INUYASHA; YOU DON'T HAVE A…"

"Penis; I know," Inuyasha interrupted.

"You have…"

"Breasts; I know," Inuyasha interfered again.

"Your voice…"

"Changed feminine; I know," he interfered once again. Placing on his clothes; he goes and sits by Kouga. "I guess I should tell you how I obtained this body," he says as everyone nods their heads in agreement very slowly, except for Kouga of course. Taking a slow breath as Kouga wraps his arms around his form. "I went to a witch to get a potion, so that I can turn into a woman," he looked at his comrades and saw surprise within their eyes; well until he looked at his brother and saw laughter, "What is so god damn funny bastard?"

"You little brother, or shall I say little sister now."

Ignoring his brother's comment; he starts his explanation once again, "well the concoction changed everything from my body structure to scent; turning me completely into a woman. I also had a spell place upon me to hide my sudden change as well, so no one would know unless I told them otherwise. And so here you are; I am a woman now. SURPRISE."

"Yea, that's a surprise alright. A surprise that you're Miroku's next groping victim," Sango says as she and Kagome giggle.

"Yea, if he touches MY woman, his hands will be cut off and fed to my wolves," Kouga growls.

"You wound me," Miroku says as he inches over to Inuyasha, but stops when Kouga made a feral snarl, "So my good friend Inuyasha, what did you do in return to gain all of this," he asks with a lecherous grin upon his face while pointing at Inuyasha's breasts.

"I had to date the crazy bitch for a day," Inuyasha replies.

"Why was she crazy Inuyasha," Kagome asks.

"Because she went out with that sick fuck Naraku."

Cringing, "now I see why. Well let's all get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us," Miroku says. The group all agreed, and went to their sleeping destinations.

* * *

The sun was just over the horizon and Kagome was the first to awaken as usual. Standing from her position off Sesshomaru's lap; she looks down at him. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep and less intimidating,' _she thought. After she finished gazing at the sexy demon lord; she went to her routine and prepared breakfast. _'I can't believe Inuyasha is a woman now. I wonder what made him decide to change.' _In the middle of her thought; Sango decided to join her in preparing breakfast for everyone. After breakfast was done; all the guys decides to awaken and eat. The group ate their meal in peace, and began to pack their belongings to begin their journey home.

The travel was long, and hot as ever. They all traveled in complete silence until they were close to the village. Sango decides to walk up to Kagome; since Miroku went to speak with Sesshomaru. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yes Sango?"

"How do you feel about Inuyasha becoming a woman?"

"I believe it's kind of weird, but at least Miroku will have someone else to grope," they both giggled, and she continued, "as long as he and Kouga are happy than I am too."

"You are too kind for your own good Kagome," Looking ahead, "We're finally home." Just ahead of them was the village of Edo, and with a few more miles they seen the children, Rin and Shippo, playing with Kirara while Kaede watched.

* * *

"Look children; there go ye group coming towards us," Kaede says as she points to Inuyasha and the others. Gazing at where Kaede had pointed, the kids seen the group, and immediately stopped playing to run over to them.

"Kagome!" The kids shouted, "how was the trip, and did you defeat that bad Naraku."

Scooping up Shippo, "Yes we beat that psychopath," Kagome giggled. "Good," the kids both said.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin yells as she attaches herself to his leg, "how was your trip?"

Patting her head he responds, "It was well." Loving the way he showed her affection; she gave him a big and toothy grin. While walking back to the hut; the children told them all they did while the group was fighting Naraku and traveling back. Strolling into the hut they were shock to see Kikyo seating next to Kaede with a blank expression.

"Hi young ones, how was ye travels?"

"The travels went well Kaede; we defeated Naraku and have the whole jewel now," Kagome says slowly, "Uhm Kikyo, why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you," Kikyo replied walking up to Kagome, "Can we go somewhere."

"S-Sure K-Kikyo," Kagome says as she walks out of the hut towards the woods. Out of hearing distance, "So what did you need to speak to me about?"

Notching an arrow, "I want the rest of my soul you bitch; it is rightfully mine," Kikyo screams.

"It is not yours anymore; you lost your chance when you died Kikyo," Kagome tried to reason.

"It was my soul first," Kikyo says as she releases the arrow. Kagome started to scream while watching the arrow come straight at her fast. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but it never came; slowly opening her eyes she sees Sesshomaru melting the arrow with his poison; looking at a pile of ash where Kikyo stood.

"I followed you after you left; I smelled deceit all over her."

Crying and shaking, "Thank you again for saving my life."

"You are my mate to be; I will always watch over you," the taiyoukai says as he hugs her. Waiting awhile for her to collect herself; they then decide to go back to the hut.

"Are you ok Kagome; what did Kikyo want to talk about," Sango asks worried.

"She didn't want to talk; she wanted to kill me and take her soul as usual. "That bitch! I will kill her."

"It's too late Sango; Sesshomaru already beat you to it." Seeing Kagome shaken up, she asks, "Is there anything I can do?"

"I am fine Sango. What happened while I was gone?" And at that moment Sango told her everything of what happened. She laughed, forgetting the little ordeal with Kikyo, when she heard Shippo picking at Inuyasha for turning into a woman, and how Inuyasha reluctantly let Rin play in 'her' hair. "Well guys; it's about time to make the wish on the sacred jewel," Kagome says as she takes it out of its pouch holding it to everyone's eyes.

"What will ye wish for young one," Kaede asks.

"I want everyone whose life was destroyed by Naraku; to live a very happy life."

"That's a great and selfish less wish child."

"Thank you," Kagome responds as she closes her eyes and makes the said wish. The jewel glows a bright pink right along with her body and went back where it came from… forever.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go; another chapter done. Thank you to all the readers who reviewed; I love you all. Oh and I finished this story after I died parts of my hair pink; trying something new; just like the new hobby of writing fan fictions. Sometimes change is good; depending on the situation lol. Well; have a good day guys. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


	9. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**Epilogue: **

**5 years later….**

After the wish was made, Kagome and Sesshomaru went to his castle and mated; now Kagome has the same life span as the demon lord. Once they were mated Kagome kept her promise and took Sesshomaru to her time, and showed him more indecent clothing than her school uniform. They had twins a boy and a girl, as well as Shippo and Rin. Kagome realized it was no point in finishing school since she was going to live in the past with her mate, but she does go back to her time and visit her family often.

Sango and Miroku finally got married, but Miroku is still the same lecher as before and is always being abused for his transgressions. They went back to the slayers village to start anew and build a monument for her fallen family. They both had three lovely children; two boys and a girl, and as usual the boy takes after their father. Sango and Miroku visit Kagome once in a while.

Inuyasha and Kouga went back to the Eastern lands; where they had found Ayame waiting for him to take her as his mate. Seeing that Kouga was already mated; Ayame felt relieved because she was not really in love with Kouga; she was in love with Ginta; while Hakkaku mated with Kagura. Inuyasha and Kouga have one child and another on the way. Feeling the pain that women go through with having children; Inuyasha now wishes he did not change into a woman.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story and I know it was really short, but I am working on another story which will be way longer, and possibly better than this one. I kind of fell out of love with this story, but I did not want to quit, and leave my readers with no ending, because I personally hate that. I believe soon in the future I will look back at this and laugh asking myself "what the hell was I thinking" lol. Thanks again to all the readers who reviewed; I love you guys. Well take care; Ja Ne…. (^_~)**


End file.
